victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Troian Rivera
Appearance *Hair Color: Black. *Eye Color: Brown. *Trademark: Moo. My hair is black and wavy. Sometimes it's in a ponytail, but mostly down. It used to be in a ponytail 24/7, but one day it was down and it looked really hot. My eyes are brown idk what else. Moo. Family Spencer Rivera My mother. She's okay. She nags a lot but that's fine since I do too, sometimes. Other than that she's nice. Andrew Rivera My father. He's cool. I like him better than my mom because he's really helpful and nice. Mila Rivera My younger sister. She's way too annoying and she cries too much. No, before you ask, she's not a baby. She's only 10. History I was born in Cali. Yep California girl here. I've always lived in Cali. And I never moved. I auditioned and I obviously got in. I really like it her, even though I don't have any friends. I need friends. Talk2me i'm hot. Personality Well, I'm really honest when it comes to my opinions on people. Other than that I talk waaaaay too much. If I didn't say this before, I go threw a lot of phases. I'm probably gonna stick to the talkative one, I really like it. It's probably my best one yet. lol. Trivia *I'm bisexual. *I hate throwing stuff away. Like you might need them later in your life. Let's say I threw away this lamp that like works on batteries I had in my room. All the lights go out. What do I do? I cry because I threw it away. *I don't have any nicknames. *I always eat the first and last piece of bread first. *Paper cuts freak me out. *I love music. *I like fish. *I wish my name was Valerie or smth. *This gif describes me right now: Gallery 13453602417735 (1).gif 13453602417735.gif SantanaClap.gif NayaKitty3.gif NayaCoffee.gif SantanaTU.gif NayaLolHi.png NayaStripe.png NayaSweatjacket.jpg NayaPrettyy.jpg SantanaPen.gif JasmineWalkAway.gif Nayah.gif SantanaCat.gif SantanaBus.gif SantanaDelete.gif SantanaLook.gif SantanaLoveMe.gif SantanaLaugh.gif SantanaNurse.gif NayaCAMB.gif SantanaGrandma.gif SantanaLocker.png Santanalol.png NayaLOLZA.gif SantanaDodgerball.gif SantanaDance.gif Nayah.gif NayaLick.gif NayaHairP---.gif SantanaDWS.gif NayaBTWLive.gif NayaSmile.gif NayaLawl.gif Nayaaaa.gif SantanaLawl.gif SantanaWink.gif NayaIsGorg.gif Naya1.gif Naya2.gif Naya4.gif Naya3.gif SantanaTM.gif SantanaLandslide.gif SantanaCBT.gif SantanaSmile3.gif NayaThumbsUp.gif NayaHi.gif NayaScrunchyLaugh.gif SantanaSantaBaby.gif SantanaTroubletone.gif NayaCamera.gif SantanaDance2.gif SantanaLip.gif SantanaLawlz.gif SantanaOmgIloveHerEarringsHere.gif Santanaaaaa.gif SantanaDress.gif NayaGorg.gif SantanaPause.gif SantanaMustache.gif NayaCSB.png NayaNoMeGusta.gif SantanaMustache2.gif Gorg.png Tumblr m5w688vQl71qlrdfuo3 r11 250.png lalalalalalla.png tumblr_m6ply3yAVW1qcqdnro2_250.png tumblr_m5bfxaa5QE1qhbzfko1_500.png Tm2.gif lalalalallala.gif Perfomance_Santana.gif valerie.gif tumblr_m3sil6EhkP1r9gl77.gif tumblr_lre4j29DGp1qd084i.gif tumblr_ln248g0ykb1qd0hp5.gif tumblr_lh40pkUo1d1qhpih6o1_500.gif tumblr_m86ew4LYv51qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_ln2haxEs9p1qg9k9d.gif tumblr_ll3m5tSOgi1qhay63.gif tumblr_ll3m4lxNJn1qhay63.gif tumblr_lk0lldMyxx1qafrip.gif tumblr_m93eq21WQC1ramkmlo1_500.gif tumblr_m88ze8B8qQ1rxcwmao1_500.gif tumblr_m3u1jiiiv11r5yzd9.gif tumblr_ly8xmxuxGn1r7yskho1_500.gif youuuu juuuust.gif naya_shrug.gif tumblr_lye41mwuja1qhie48o1_500.gif tumblr_m7vuwkPY9Y1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vs7pVl0q1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vpvidTfJ1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vp1qKSRr1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vn9j053o1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vlucVrQm1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m6a44zPMWX1r5to2o.gif tumblr_m6a56sCsPS1r5to2o.gif tumblr_ljv9cjy6Tc1qhh9ug.gif wave.gif tumblr_lme5qftEYM1qfkalo.gif tumblr_lzwu2f8I2M1rq7t7go1_500.gif tumblr_lrfj06FTPy1qepraw.gif tumblr_lzpo2lcIXF1qgnplio1_500.gif tumblr_lvt1n6s3W81qjwwfh.gif tumblr_lzrwz5oau11qg95ipo1_500.gif tumblr_m79m4sKtug1qg2judo2_500.gif tumblr_lsxrz8vJnT1r1ofik.gif tumblr_luq53fikt81r2biho.gif tumblr_m0v042g3QY1qfvzyf.gif tumblr_lx31fcnTTn1r53xsf.gif tumblr_lkx2fydqrZ1qbu0sj.gif tumblr_m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so6_500.gif Craughingwithtext.gif santanasuitwalk.gif santanalikeabozz.gif nayaomgdoesthiscomewithtextihopenot.jpg santanagum.gif santanasnapyofingaz.gif santanaiichy.gif 123naya.gif Znayablowingakiss.gif Tumblr m8fzioLJ6P1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8jkzlWYuM1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8l18i9JTA1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8qyqrvPr01r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8soo4MMLx1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8ssxfgc3X1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8ssxsGuih1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8zsj0OuxI1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8zsk2Ig2U1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9ctd27deJ1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9ixihvPb01r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kugn6T6j1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuh4dkkc1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuhjania1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuhwajez1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9mjtmDgMN1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9mju4wd1v1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m91l0nsVeq1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m91l1mEK1Y1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m966c1NaUO1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m5s9kwW0H81rnoszw.gif Tumblr m9umn8eWY11ra24o4o2 500.gif Tumblr ma3c72GjHE1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr ma3kz2VRIi1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr ma7ebyKBpr1r6fw7a.gif Tumblr ma9e253WnN1rweunb.gif Tumblr ma9i97mCFS1qahrk3.gif Tumblr ma9m45jpmC1rekvldo3 250.png Tumblr ma34fnaVUo1reskbpo3 250.gif Tumblr ma64zwABdz1rrrxr1.gif Tumblr maahs4MsqM1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr maali2IAPJ1rvmhma.gif Tumblr mab78y06ul1rut4jko1 400.gif Tumblr mabbtsm5qQ1rwpy53.gif Tumblr mabi9iPLhB1r2oubg.gif Tumblr mabm5lTP0q1qa6sf8.gif Tumblr mabm86NaV71qa6sf8.gif Tumblr mabpnrNP4L1rwrei2.gif Tumblr mabqc4Pk0N1r48xmk.gif Tumblr mac18tPylQ1rbqzt6o1 500.gif tumblr_lsv2g4wlHT1qkinvm.gif Nayagorg.png Tumblr lg84y0y96K1qcxxv5.gif Tumblr li1o73BDiJ1qdg8qd.gif Tumblr lkfv5yDXBM1qdttgg.gif Tumblr lnptgvQ9qa1qaq61a.gif Tumblr lof49yYw7D1qejo7g.gif Tumblr lovo6p6Bms1qiwml7.gif Tumblr lqc3slE9um1r1is3ko1 500.gif Tumblr lqn3xnkQ271r1nltlo2 250.gif Tumblr ls1l8nmDrm1r1is3ko1 500.gif Tumblr lsepyniJkz1qj5la3.gif Tumblr lugck7UUTI1qahr8p.gif Tumblr lwbw3yGVxY1qkfw95o1 500.gif Tumblr lz585eoocO1qi5f96o1 500.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o1 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o3 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o4 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2qpk1mNp71rpgukfo1 400.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o1 250.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o2 250.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o3 500.gif Tumblr m3787ovvWX1ru0yz6o6 r1 500.gif Tumblr ma3dciwS5e1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3deuFi3G1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma8rpwyfUA1r2bqr5o1 250.gif Tumblr ma3dhaUjhw1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3eplISjo1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3erawTI91rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3fhdk0vW1rwwqceo1 500.gif tumblr_ma3a5oR2qt1rwwqceo1_500.gif Tumblr ljnts4bzoS1qcfzg3o1 500.gif Tumblr lkkgddFiqz1qf92tl.gif Tumblr lmyy182r571qc1xwk.gif Tumblr lpmhs6BpOi1qmqfvlo1 500.gif Tumblr lpskd5oKYB1qi99oq.gif Tumblr lrnaffi69z1qcynjho1 250.gif Tumblr lrzrwqaV6M1qb6d77.gif Tumblr lrzsaflt721qb6d77.gif Tumblr lsri150An61qihrelo1 500.gif Tumblr lstzhg4oqu1qjern8.gif Tumblr lstzicNnix1qjern8.gif Tumblr lvcfysXm7c1qmhqn9.gif Tumblr lxxafmvI9w1qeywr5o1 500.gif Tumblr lxxafmvI9w1qeywr5o2 500.gif Tumblr lyhqh6GqZZ1r4u7mc.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o1 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o2 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o3 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o4 250.gif Tumblr m7xdm7zzhB1ro4hayo1 500.gif Tumblr m9pf20S88n1rzuzejo1 500.gif Tumblr m30y5vOrPT1qf92tl.gif Tumblr m3rywb9iWo1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryz7orIp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz0jJ2KE1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz3nyrnK1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzbjIm3m1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzi6EMc81r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzpo3Abh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzxlE3z21r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzyn5FDO1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzzeCTio1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s0b54RlM1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s04dQG3y1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s08rBxrn1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s25l0dqh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s26qchsu1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s27vcKKQ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s35bQXlZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m8gv3qV4C31r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvhdX2gR1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvjp6ACL1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvkxs3Vj1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvm53k4M1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvsmVW5E1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvz7TrMU1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m9bgm40bm21ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9bhcdKDBs1ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9fhkjpdYN1rbvf5wo1 500.gif Tumblr m9h3biscIQ1ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9qyij7UyL1rbvf5wo1 500.gif Tumblr m9u8lvfgbq1ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m9u8lvfgbq1ql3od2o2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m70p5oVxtA1qfvzaho1 500.gif Tumblr m77f0eES9C1ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m77f0eES9C1ql3od2o2 250.jpg Tumblr ma2vj9slq61ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr ma3d5heqr61rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3d9kJm5l1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3fdkp6eM1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3pft9eUe1rg3v6mo2 500.gif Tumblr mabdt0m7WU1rgyjn3o3 500.gif Tumblr mak8cvlHsX1rebc8fo1 250.gif Tumblr maljimC6cm1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr maljlofvx11rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo1 250.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo2 250.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maok1k45ja1ql31q0o1 500.gif tumblr_m3ryto7TDK1r4kfic.gif Tumblr lo1nrebjOP1qkbmlz.gif Tumblr m0qbfbjm0v1ql3od2o3 250.jpg Tumblr m0v01kziim1qfvzyf.gif Tumblr m2mp1496Q91ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m3qjakLEv11r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjlqUFoR1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjszaGpZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjv47VYA1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9hwElmX1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9j4cwzB1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rxe9cVZS1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryc6Y8iW1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryiorjxJ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rymqp6b71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rynrSdG71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rysnu7Dx1r4kfic.gif Tumblr ll8i0yruEd1qiel69.gif Tumblr lldv39Zdfc1qiu2kn.gif Tumblr lq7i2fPb2M1qbm5og.gif Tumblr luvyvq7hqN1qhafj6.gif GleeSantanaCryICant.gif Tumblr m6a3kgkz7d1r5to2o.gif Tumblr m6a5pkDHhq1r5to2o.gif Tumblr m7d3ub5USg1qejslu.gif Tumblr m7sd1j2W5O1r4ou6i.gif Tumblr m7vohxrnoO1r4ou6i.gif Tumblr ma3dsrEWUV1rwwqceo1 250.gif Sexblocktango.gif Tumblr m0cntpddO91rnqg4fo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr m3r8a5NQgO1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9vx7zEg1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m4llj51LIN1rwem8so4 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so3 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so5 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so6 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so7 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so8 500.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so5 250.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so6 250.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so7 250.gif Tumblr lwik23R1dI1qcuxgpo4 250.gif Tumblr lwik23R1dI1qcuxgpo1 400.gif Tumblr ltlb21ShxV1qidt8bo1 500.gif Tumblr mai1m7VWhp1rv0a7qo1 500.gif Tumblr m38du8h2FJ1r7ifqv.gif Tumblr m3s25l0dqh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s1wwp64t1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s0lrlNBp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzxlE3z21r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzwoPNxX1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzstzgBo1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzs0cGg71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz24lOQq1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ry8sIFmZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rwu3ZoVB1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r8ooFA841r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjkk9MuV1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qji4XcSJ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj5j3OR81r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj1e3ecf1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj0m0uJp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr lstypbzIx61qfva5x.gif Tumblr lqb41feM4a1r1nld2o1 400.gif Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o6 250.jpg Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o2 250.jpg Tumblr m1ys0u1G4l1qgqyeio6 250.png Tumblr m1ys0u1G4l1qgqyeio4 250.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o4 500.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o3 500.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o2 250.png Tumblr m1sqmqglJz1qlutygo1 400.jpg Tumblr m0q0seX73T1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lyku5bOcDV1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr lyku1e4iyf1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lwkk9oq48J1ql4pato1 500.gif Tumblr lvuuqej50E1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lutxusmwaI1qb1ucz.gif Tumblr luj0e8kQv21qdoko9.gif Tumblr ludc1iX4gt1qm6pvh.gif Tumblr lrw3hoG3AR1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lrjcm25HLd1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqpnc3EU4F1qaf2tio2 250.gif Tumblr lqni838FGV1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqnh3kSLVZ1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqg6hvOtEg1qjhmw1.gif Tumblr lq3ud1bS7d1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lo8gqbRsvG1qkqewb.gif Tumblr ln9u4gmK7G1qhaufl.gif Tumblr ln1vfhs73X1qd1uhp.png Tumblr lmy9khIGxW1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lmv68syrQD1qfmjgx.gif Tumblr lmv8npQtoI1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lmut1eNSrY1qzjpj6.gif Tumblr lmscifIC6o1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lms0dnNsuB1qhnw29.gif Tumblr lmro5nCTc81qluxkso1 500.gif Tumblr lmr18a5JYp1qgccbao1 250.gif Tumblr lmqsttkqnH1qkvr1io1 500.gif Tumblr lmpskdB1Rr1qd22mm.gif Tumblr lmnfpvzyYJ1qj2npno1 500.gif Tumblr lmacq8PgxY1qd25c3o1 500.gif Tumblr lkybh3U2nd1qga4qoo1 250.gif Tumblr lkwua9f7E41qgeasi.gif Tumblr lkadm1lvpv1qh3h6w.gif Tumblr liuhjnUYIr1qbszu1.gif Tumblr litvp7GYLq1qdsez9o1 500.gif Tumblr li7xuclIFd1qbszu1.gif Tumblr lhgkza6WaH1qdauf8.gif Tumblr lecrs2QoWh1qdzadb.gif NayaRiveragifyuy.gif I4n7yh.gif 1663883.gif Tumblr m7298k7sDc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m897whYUjj1qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr m729i4W1X91qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476x7tVIM1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476wfRrh71qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m476vme6y31qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476nv8pKP1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m8ev1fLd0z1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m8eux7vfS81ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7gr77KSju1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m6rvlebopp1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m6qh2oB31G1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m6qgqn8rT11qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m5k6gmZ1GO1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m5fof8VMcA1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m3lq39JMzX1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m1z9ihtpuh1qi1k6xo7 250.gif Tumblr m1z9ihtpuh1qi1k6xo1 250.gif Tumblr m1z8um6pxn1qi4q69o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1yzt6zXAt1qzktmro1 500.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao9 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao8 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao6 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao5 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao3 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao2 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao1 250.gif Tumblr m1ywr8vGAu1rs3l8bo1 500.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo6 250.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo5 250.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo4 250.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo2 250.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo1 250.gif Tumblr m48x2jNvia1qhnreqo7 250.gif Tumblr m48x2jNvia1qhnreqo2 250.gif Tumblr m48x2jNvia1qhnreqo1 250.gif Tumblr m33k2kYYmD1qcon7ao1 500.gif Tumblr m8tflx2WOf1r0d6pjo1 500.gif Tumblr m7fbboOrpg1r1uap7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7fbboOrpg1r1uap7o4 250.gif Tumblr m7fbboOrpg1r1uap7o2 250.gif Tumblr m7fbboOrpg1r1uap7o1 250.gif Tumblr m6ls007JSO1qcgzsvo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr m6ls007JSO1qcgzsvo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ls007JSO1qcgzsvo1 250.gif Tumblr m6i0iwLXWf1rrsun4o1 500.gif Tumblr m5vpivFFie1qfvzaho1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m5v4geWIKC1qfvzaho1 500.gif Tumblr m4tltxuZZe1r8moebo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4tltxuZZe1r8moebo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4tltxuZZe1r8moebo1 r3 250.gif Tumblr m4tltxuZZe1r8moebo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr m4c8zmWhJb1rsosnuo10 250.gif Tumblr m4c8zmWhJb1rsosnuo4 250.gif Tumblr m3bcea7kEz1qf4dmwo4 250.gif Tumblr m3bcea7kEz1qf4dmwo3 250.gif Tumblr m3bcea7kEz1qf4dmwo2 250.gif Tumblr m3bcea7kEz1qf4dmwo1 250.gif Tumblr m02kmkUtS41qcvnijo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0f3r0fxOZ1qg076no3 250.gif Tumblr m0f3r0fxOZ1qg076no2 250.gif 9489923032.png 93489458945894.png Tumblr m7fbboOrpg1r1uap7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb0z3wsEQQ1rdkdcuo3 250.gif 89438958945.jpg Tumblr maede6qoUc1ry2nw1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6iajfmUWC1r8fxygo1 500.jpg Tumblr m764a1hix21qldca7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7p6c0Dc1r1qldca7o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mb15uhDhOp1ry2nw1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m32995kOca1qb6ikpo4 250.gif Tumblr m32995kOca1qb6ikpo3 250.gif Tumblr m32995kOca1qb6ikpo2 250.gif Tumblr m32995kOca1qb6ikpo1 250.gif Tumblr m17d02tyAg1qzktmro4 250.gif Tumblr m17d02tyAg1qzktmro3 250.gif Tumblr m17d02tyAg1qzktmro2 250.gif Tumblr m17d02tyAg1qzktmro1 250.gif Tumblr m3u8bqA8aB1qg076no1 r2 500.gif Tumblr m3tg85Kl1o1r0d6pjo1 500.gif Tumblr m3sb7mUy1W1qzmjfxo1 500.gif Tumblr m3mmgsV4Bh1qa8mq1o1 500.gif Tumblr m3iv5ktjsf1qfbjaoo1 500.gif Tumblr m3erbp0Dbs1qf4dmwo1 500.gif Tumblr m2qy3vAsD51qceolvo1 500.gif Tumblr m2jxjxCh4v1qafbqjo1 500.gif Tumblr m2bx7rGgQk1qzl2wuo2 250.gif Tumblr m2bx7rGgQk1qzl2wuo1 250.gif Tumblr m1rhz3rT0k1qzkwn7o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1rhz3rT0k1qzkwn7o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr m1rhz3rT0k1qzkwn7o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m1rhz3rT0k1qzkwn7o1 250.gif Tumblr m1ae3h807O1qaedvuo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr lz98ivXrcl1qa1bxgo1 500.gif Tumblr lyps2kmgVr1qe04alo1 500.gif Tumblr ly7m9ni4Jd1qbo84to1 500.gif Tumblr mbeszciIvk1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr mbes3lCdzy1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr mberugQITl1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr mbeod0JuSM1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr mbemmbdECr1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr mbeju0lqij1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m8628gvN2B1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m4559fd2by1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3121pPU8T1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m441ilWIpX1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m78b1m0wP11r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m69w4gdFCD1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m69vjsKo3t1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m36kkguWh01r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m34jp19cOP1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m9wv9dGfx11r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m9wtv8pGl81r7b0ono1 500.gif Tumblr m6b18gNIkO1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m6b04guSm31r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m6b0r0X6K91r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m6ayiqHxEn1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m4q2b2b5mP1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3qugaLrmN1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m3qtrqMWMk1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3qsjaQ1gY1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3fpulpGXh1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3foudpmHW1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3fmatCh101r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m3fl5v2Odu1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m3fkk8TIPq1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m2o1asV0DE1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m2o0oaUQuB1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr m2nzwwSTaP1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m2gi48ilrm1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr m1l1osh8wB1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lzfhuj7b2f1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lz30n1byOv1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lyp86t9Fzy1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr lyp73qXI0A1r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr lyhx1dIalg1r7b0ono1 500.gif Tumblr lyfdc9Q0S91r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr lxpey9p4m31r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr lwl4885BwR1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lwl40fcr5O1r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lvy5ohTNs51r7b0ono1 400.gif Tumblr lvm7wzvcD21r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr lvlsw8bIA31r7b0ono1 250.gif Tumblr mbjv35n6uv1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mbjtv0n9YG1rrw3rao1 500.gif Tumblr mbjlor9yCA1r4uau4o1 500.gif Tumblr mbjijeLqGW1r4uau4o1 500.gif Tumblr mbjg0ipx3N1qmgu7zo1 500.gif Tumblr mbja8shN4b1rdv92fo2 250.gif Tumblr mbj6hyeVG61r7ufka.gif Tumblr mbj0l7KN3y1qhbzfko1 500.png Tumblr mbiuusxPYG1rf17y4o1 500.gif Tumblr mbipkjesYl1r2bqr5o6 250.gif Tumblr m9wqerpLyS1qcrpk7o2 250.gif Tumblr lqakpj39Zy1qlu58g.gif Tumblr mbjv7qlDra1rpeib4.gif Tumblr mbjo8rtJsu1rz220fo1 500.gif Tumblr mbjn2qnm7d1rxhj37.gif Tumblr mbjc791RW01rxhj37.gif Tumblr mbjc9nSIkM1rxhj37.gif Tumblr mbj3lv3fBV1rpeib4.gif Tumblr mbig474lnm1rwvgd6.gif Tumblr mbi8xcYdbU1rwvgd6.gif Tumblr mbhmxg8g1B1rwk5e4.gif Tumblr mbhjvmIFAl1rrrxr1.gif Tumblr mbgcfdWdwD1rx104h.gif Tumblr mbgcc8blak1rwvgd6.gif Tumblr mbgc13lCQh1rwvgd6.gif Tumblr mbfjfdjHjg1rxhj37.gif Tumblr mbfara2CmB1rqqfqio3 500.gif Tumblr mbec87bwrR1r6fw7a.gif Tumblr mbe7gb6SLT1ruzakk.gif Tumblr mbcbpuDpYG1r9ta4do4 250.gif Tumblr mbc4iwRqfu1rpeib4.gif Tumblr mbbobmWB0D1rpeib4.gif Tumblr mbb66bSoai1rwk5e4.gif Tumblr mbayo9yjd21rpeib4.gif Tumblr mbapfp6BBi1rhd9too1 500.gif Tumblr m92ktvBwFq1qb6d77.gif Tumblr mbt860YvmZ1r042t2.gif Tumblr mbp3tvxsbL1rcqifho1 r1 400.gif Tumblr mbp3rz7DWo1rxp6ywo1 500.gif Tumblr mboy42BI5V1rs7n77o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbowtbtrZO1rfwatko1 500.gif Tumblr mbou4iTgTs1rzyq2po7 500.jpg Tumblr mbou4iTgTs1rzyq2po5 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mao7v26itg1rrvh8b.gif Tumblr m79btvnEcR1qlujrso4 250.gif Tumblr m8toymZ1qd1qaedvuo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8toymZ1qd1qaedvuo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr m8toymZ1qd1qaedvuo2 r2 250.gif ThisChristmastime.gif TatoosSantana.gif SweetSanny.gif SantanaSurvive.gif SantaBabySan.gif Sannyman.gif Offwithurhead.gif Nicesanny.gif IsLife.gif 154233636oFYeJC.jpg Tumblr meme9q9v8W1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr meme59aA2B1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr membz9fTfW1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr memalmXpTn1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr mda6dk8Syj1qabm9eo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo6 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo4 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mdyrzd6E0R1qabm9eo1 250.gif Tumblr mebcqaF0nx1qabm9eo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mf32pttt1w1qabm9eo17 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf6tkskddh1qabm9eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf6tkskddh1qabm9eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfak4b21BN1qabm9eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfak76X8ho1qabm9eo2 r1 250.gif NayaBK.gif NayaLawllll.gif SantanaHMWYBS.gif Santanayaaaaaaaaaaay.gif Santanalopez3.gif Santanalopez.gif Santanayaaaay.gif Nayalaughing.gif Santanachristmaswrapping.gif Santanachristmaswrapping1.gif Santanasuprise.gif Santanahay.gif Santanablackandwhite.gif Santanasmiles.gif Nayamic2.gif Nayam&m.gif Nayacandle.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Troian Rivera Category:Junior